Goof Gas
"One poof, you're a goof!" -Boris Badenov Goof Gas is a chemical weapon developed by an unnamed Pottsylvanian scientist. Although it has a pleasant, almost perfume-like scent, one whiff of the gas has the power to drain all 'brain power' from the target, reducing them to the intelligence level of "Three Iddy Fishes" (or pre-kindergarten aged children) according to the National Intellegence Scale used by the fictional U.S. Government. Its effectiveness is determined by the original brain power of the target and how much intelligence they have to lose. Highly intelligent individuals will suffer the worst effects, while the effect on less intelligent people is reduced. The only individual known to be immune to the gas was Bullwinkle, who, not having any intelligence to be stolen, withstood an attack from the gas with no ill effects. Rocky, however was not so lucky and Bullwinkle was amazed to become "the smart one on the show", if only for a time. The effects of the gas appear to be temporary however, and even intelligent individuals seem to recover from their stupor, also known as the "galloping dumbs" within two days. It was commissioned by Fearless Leader as part of his plan to export Pottsylvania's surplus of "mean" to the rest of the world. His plan, in his own words: "We'll declare war on everybody, but we won't tell anybody!" The gas' first victim was Pottsylvanian cabinet member Gerhard, who served as Fearless Leader's unwilling test subject for the weapon. Its effectiveness became clear when Gerhard proclaimed Fearless Leader a "mean, ugly schnook", and was promptly sent to solitary confinement. Fearless leader marveled at its success acknowledging that Gerhard had turned into a complete idiot. This was met with skepticism from his cabinet, as Gerhard's statement had been true; Fearless Leader was, in fact, a "mean, ugly schnook". Fearless Leader clarified that no-one but an idiot would have told him so. It was deployed against U.S. by Boris Badenov who used it to render the most brilliant minds in the country utterly stupid. His targets included scientists at the Double-Dome Institute for Advanced Thinking and several missile bases, several Holmes-esque ace investigators, Captain Peter "Wrong-Way" Peachfuzz, Rocky and Bullwinkle. As a result of Boris' attacks, the national intelligence quotient sank fourteen points, and mass panic reigned in the scientific community. The crux of Fearless Leader's plan was to "Take Vashington" by attacking Congress. However, after hearing several of the speeches at a joint session, Boris and Natasha were surprised that none of the congressmen seemed to be making any sense. This prompted Natasha to ask, "Boris, what they said, you think they've already had some Goof Gas?" Boris sheepishly replied, "Natasha, what they said; that is Goof Gas." The villains decided instead to attack a Missile Launch Control Center, rendering the scientists inside completely stupid and causing them to inadvertently launch a volley of missiles at U.S. soil. The attack almost succeeded, but thanks to last-minute intervention from Rocky, the missiles were re-directed and landed directly on Pottsylvania. Category:Technology